


Delilah

by inamac



Series: All's Hair in Love and War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Narcissa share a moment together before Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delilah

She used a razor. One of the ebony handled set that had been part of her wedding gift to him. As had the black-backed brush that she used to gather the curtain of her husband's hair, and the hand mirror in which he watched her lift it away from the back of his neck and press her lips there for the last time.

He bent his head, submitting, as she laid the cold steel flat against his breath-warmed flesh and began to cut.

Pale strands fell before the blade, drifting down over the silk of his robe to coil on the black marble floor. Later, after they had taken him away, she would gather up the hair and burn it.

And having done all that she could to protect her imprisoned husband, she would do what she could to protect their son.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a response to a query about Lucius' hair in canon (it's mentioned once - on p140 of the UK hardback edition of OotP) and I got to thinking about normal muggle prison admissions procedure. And the magical importance of hair and other things. This should have been a drabble, but it refused to go down below 140 words.


End file.
